1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method is known as a method to form a silicon oxide film (SiO2 film) which is used in a semiconductor device such as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device (see, for example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,803 and the pamphlet of International Publication No. 01/040541). The ALD method is a method to deposit a thin film by repeating the steps of supplying a sufficient organic silicon source to cause an adsorption saturation of molecules of the silicon source on a substrate and supplying a sufficient oxidant to remove impurities from the molecules of the silicon source adsorbed on the substrate.
However, the conventional ALD method is unable to deposit a silicon oxide film having a sufficiently low leak current, a high electrical stress resistance, and a high etching resistance.